Dark Future
by Kotego
Summary: Queen Sally watches with dismay as her kingdom begins to collapse under King Shadow's iron-fisted rule and confronts the hedgehog on his shift from what she once knew to what he has become now.


Sally Alicia Acorn, newly appointed Queen of New Mobotropolis, stared out of her window from Castle Acorn with a sullen expression. Down below was the city she'd sworn to protect, sworn to lead with honesty and fairness – now a city slowly crumbling to ruin.

With a hefty sigh the Queen walked away from the window, where below she could hear outbursts of protest and dismay. The King – her husband – had recently learned of a possible group of young freedom fighters hiding about in the city. Intolerant of a possible rebellion against him, he quickly dispatched a portion of his army to storm the streets below and search everywhere for these rebels . . . and kill them on sight.

When he first introduced the plan Sally couldn't help but shriek in disapproval. One reason, which she dare not mention in front of him, was that she hoped these rumored fighters would succeed in their supposed plot against the King of New Mobotropolis. Though the reason she voiced was that these fighters were, in fact, _only _a rumor and sweeping the city would cause havoc and disarray.

But of course, he didn't listen. Despite Sally ruled as Queen beside her malevolent husband with equal monarchial power, his chaos abilities discouraged anyone to doubt his decisions and throw her own words away as nothing. He'd already killed all members of the council. He also removed their previous army, replaced with his own forces. Sally was now nothing more than a puppet for the crowd, and the only one giving her husband his right to rule.

She came to her bed and lightly sat on the edge, head lying low in despair for the current events. Oh how she wished she could stop this . . .

Heavy feet coming up the stairs came within earshot and she looked up curiously. She guessed it might be a guard or maybe even her husband. Sally supposed the former considering her husband rarely ever returned to their shared room. Unlike most others living upon Mobius, he didn't require the same necessities such as eating or sleeping. Not even aging affected him . . . A chill ran down the chipmunk's spine at the thought of an infinite rule under this tyrant.

The door burst open, and it was him. Sally froze for a split-second, then relaxed a bit in order to seem less intimidated. Much of New Mobotropolis may have fallen under his rule, but she refused to do the same. She needed to be strong for her people.

"Hello, Shadow," Sally said softly with a blank expression.

Shadow the Hedgehog, newly appointed King of New Mobotropolis through marrying Sally, remained silent and unreadable. After what felt like ages, he gave a curt nod of acknowledgement and walked past her to the window. He peered down to overview the progress of hunting the "traitors".

Sally fixed her eyes on Shadow, half-wondering if he may try some trick. Despite she doubted the hedgehog would ever attempt at removing her from the equation, she always felt some strange feeling that he'd be willing to kill her one day. After all, without her (and pretending her death was some accident or whatever story he'd come up with) he had no opposition and all the power he could want. They both knew her death wouldn't remove his royalty now that the marriage and coronation was final.

"I assume the plan is running smoothly," she half-spat venomously, half-queried as if she didn't know yet.

Another pause before Shadow nodded. "By morning the rebels will be no more," he stated matter-of-factly.

Sally narrowed her eyes. "If there were any to begin with. Either way this does nothing to help the people."

Shadow turned in a one-eighty degree angle with a small sly grin formed upon his muzzle. "Does it not 'help the people' to preserve order before it is shattered by a rebellion?"

"We must be seeing two different things out there," she snapped, "All I see is chaos as everyone is forced out of their homes and thoroughly searched like criminals."

Shadow shrugged. "There are criminals among them."

"Not the way I see it."

"Well I'm afraid your opinion has already fallen upon deaf ears countless times, my Queen."

Sally grimaced. "_Don't_ call me that."

His smirk widened. "Make me."

"I would if I could."

"But you _can't_. You're under my mercy, as is the whole of this entire kingdom."

Sally found herself inaudible; it was just as well since she didn't know what to retort. He was right, after all. She'd never felt weaker before this time when she'd have to "rule" beside a tyrant king as he slowly destroys her kingdom. If only she could speak to Tails or Bunnie or even Antoine for some amount of comfort.

The Freedom Fighters were immediately dispatched after Shadow's coronation. However before they could be imprisoned or killed, Sally gave them a chance to escape. Reluctant as they were, she ruefully watched her friends flee the city in hopes of escaping and possibly finding help.

It's been almost six months since that time . . .

The Queen was removed from her thoughts when she realized Shadow had walked away from the window and closer to her. Her first instinct was to move away, but she remained sitting on the edge of the bed as if there was nothing wrong.

"I know how much you love your people," he murmured with a stoic face. "I suggest you simply behave yourself if you want to continue helping them."

Her eyes were slits as she glared at the other. "Is that a threat?"

"Take it more as a proposition. I won't do anything to stop you should you feel the need to assist any of the citizens – I've seen you do it plenty of times before – only as long as you don't get in my way."

"Flattering offer," she replied flatly, "But what use am I to you anyhow?"

"It's probably best to avoid any outbreaks or revolutions should the people's precious Queen somehow 'disappear' all of a sudden. It's all to maintain order."

"To maintain order" he says. Despite her anger, Sally couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved to be able to lend a hand to her people when it seems all hope is lost. Today she doesn't have the power to overthrow the King standing right next to her, but someday she hopes to live to see that day arrive.

"What in Mobius' name happened to you?" she asked. When he didn't reply, she continued, "Almost a year ago you worked for G.U.N. to preserve your precious order, but for the good of beings everywhere. You were dark and brusque, but still compassionate and sympathetic. Before Sonic disappeared –"

"_Don't_ mention _him_," the dark hedgehog snapped through gritted teeth. "Whether you like it or not your beloved Hero of Mobius isn't here to save you anymore. And I don't want to hear a _word_ of him."

Sally decided to push her luck and go on. "You both have fought side-by-side before to save this place you now rule with an iron fist. I just don't understand what could have caused you to change to this _monster_."

For a while Shadow was silent. Then he calmly answered, "My Queen, I had _tried_ to accept this world, despite the crimes it's committed against me and Gerald and Maria, and work to have it accept me. But it all seemed in vain when in the end I was still distrusted. Even in G.U.N. I was excluded from the same trust that every other agent shared – besides Hope and perhaps even Rouge.

Despite my attempt to contribute positively to this world, it still all came down to 'I'm nothing like that blue hedgehog ever was'. It was all just a comparison between me and _him_ – as if I was nothing more than a shadow to him, no pun intended.

And when I first came to rule I tried leading by example, but none of your people accepted me. Apparently they still compare me to _him_. And if I'm apparently not good enough as a fair and just King, then they deserve less than they wish for. I'm simply catering to their real depiction of me."

Sally was speechless. She had to admit part of it was true, but for his attitude to lead him to this . . . "You couldn't possibly believe that. Maybe not everybody was willing to accept you after everything that's happened, but many of us already did. Sonic included. I've been among the citizens – the same people that are being terrorized down there – and I can tell you that you're exaggerating when no one was willing to give you a chance!"

"Oh please, don't kid yourself. You honestly think anyone down there would want anything less than the blue hedgehog? I'm tired of trying to satisfy the masses."

"What, is this simply a lesson you're trying to teach to everybody? To not give criticism to their King?" Sally spat contemptuously.

"You could say that. They expected less from me, so I gave them just that."

"This isn't what Maria wanted, and it's certainly not Hope would want. If they could see you now . . ."

Shadow froze at the mention of the two human girls he cherished in his life. For a few more moments the chaos below was the only thing breaking the silence as the King and Queen remained still. Then, the hedgehog exhaled a gust of air in a deep sigh and eased his stiff posture.

"The beauty is that they never will," he murmured softly, almost as if he didn't want Sally to hear.

Sally glared at the other with a mixture of rage and disbelief. Then she stated coldly, "Maria and Hope wasted their time with you."

_SMACK!_

For a moment there was a haze and Sally could barely comprehend she was supporting herself from collapsing onto the floor. Soon the aching pain bombarded her right cheek and around her eye and she stared at her side where she realized she'd fallen off the bed. She looked behind her shoulder to see Shadow glaring at her fiercely with a fist shaking at his side.

Quickly the chipmunk hoisted herself back onto her feet and backed away from the other toward the door. She didn't leave immediately, wondering if he would pursue her if she attempted to run now.

"Don't you _dare_ say that," he commanded hoarsely.

Sally decided she'd had enough. She opened the door and walked quickly down the stairs. When she didn't see or hear him approaching, she broke into a run down the stairs, across countless corridors and rooms until exiting the castle and entering the courtyard. For once she couldn't seem to notice the chaos encompassing the castle.

The Queen felt her legs quiver until she lost their feeling completely and fell onto her knees. Despite the din all she could hear was her stifling.

'_Sonic . . . where are you?'_


End file.
